mc_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Government of the Caribbean
The Brethren Coast, or The Republic of the Brethren Coast, is an archipelago nation ruled by an elected President. It is located in the Caribbean Sea. The current President of the republic is a man known as Cannonwalker. Social Information The Brethren Coast is a nation of various languages and many different heritages. As such, many public services and writings are offered in different languages. Additionally, due to the variety in religious practices, the Coast has no official religion. Political Information The Republic of the Brethren Coast is led by a democratically-elected President who leads the country. A Vice President is also appointed by the President to ensure a clear order of succession exists so a new leader can be appointed if the President is unable to perform his or her duties. Foreign Relations Diplomacy Treaties *Treaty of Moscow (lead to the creation of the Atlantic Pact) *Treaty of Tabriz (alliance with Persia) *Treaty of Kralendijk (land trade with the Netherlands) Foreign Buildings Territories The territories owned by the Brethren coast are marked in Red. The Brethren Coast currently holds a sizeable amount of land in the Caribbean and North and South America. The Coast originally started off with just Haiti (western one-third of Hispaniola), Saint Croix, Saint Thomas and Saint Jan, but later expanded by trading land with the Spanish and the Dutch. Territories Controlled by the Brethren Coast *Hispaniola *Saint Croix *Saint Thomas *Cuba *Puerto Rico *Saint Jan *Curaçao *Florida *Surinam *Aruba *Bonaire *Sint Maarten *Saint Eustatius Citizens This is a list of Minecraft players who have been deemed "citizens" of the Brethren Coast. Anybody can apply to become a citizen on the President's talk page, but they must meet certain requirements: #Citizens of the Brethren Coast cannot be in allegiance to any other nations, as this could cause a conflict of interest. #Although the President is usually willing to compromise, citizens must always follow his instruction to ensure the Coast remains internally stable. Note: If the Dominions request passes, any citizen will be eligible to apply to the president and establish dominions in the name of the Brethren Coast when/if the server opens. 2014-07-26_01.40.50.png|Cannonwalker, President of the Brethren Coast 2014-07-27_09.40.53.png|David McMartin (AwesomeA321), Vice President of the Brethren Coast 2014-07-15 16.37.55.png|Jason Clubheart (Rocket_93) 2014-07-15 14.14.29.png|Ned Edgewalker (Ned_Edgewalker) Pirate Flags As per tradition, the President and the territorial Governors lead their own crews. These are the flags they use aboard their ships. Cannonwalker flag 1.jpg|Cannonwalker's pirate flag David's flag.jpg|David McMartin (AwesomeA321)'s pirate flag Law.jpg|Jason Clubheart (Rocket_93)'s pirate flag Ned pirate flag 1.png|Ned Edgewalker (Ned_Edgewalker)'s pirate flag Matthew flag 1.png|Mathieu "Alcosh" Kenway (ErixeyaOfficial)'s pirate flag Harrington's State Flag.png|Ramsey "Silver-Eye" Harrington (ObsidianVader)'s pirate flag News *7/7/1760 - The Kingdom of the Brethren Coast is established. *7/7/1760 - Sweden immediately embargoes any trade from the Brethren. *7/7/1760 - Pirate King Cannonwalker signs The Treaty of Moscow, making an alliance between the Coast and the nations of Russia and Poland-Lithuania. *7/8/1760 - The Brethren Coast becomes allies with Spain. *7/8/1760 - Pirate King Cannonwalker signs the Treaty of Tabriz, establishing an open trade agreement and indefinite cease fire with Persia. *7/8/1760 - The Brethren Coast becomes allies with Sweden. Sweden's trade embargo is lifted, an open trade agreement is established and a Swedish military base is built on Haiti. *7/9/1760 - Sweden is absorbed into the Russian Empire, making diplomatic relations between the Coast and Sweden moot. *7/9/1760 - The Brethren Coast and the Ottoman Empire begin trading. *7/10/1760 - The Brethren Coast and the Netherlands begin trading. *7/16/1760 - The Brethren Coast joins the Atlantic Pact, a result of the Treaty of Moscow signed on July 7th. *7/19/1760 - The Brethren Coast and the newly-formed Independent Circle of Bounty Hunters form an alliance and begin trading. *7/25/1760 - The Brethren Coast and Bavaria establish diplomatic relations. *7/26/1760 - Following their admissions into the Atlantic Pact, the Brethren Coast begins open trade with Iberia, Morocco, the Netherlands and France. *7/27/1760 - Following their admissions into the Atlantic Pact, the Brethren Coast begins open trade with Romania and Württemberg. *7/29/1760 - The Brethren Coast officially becomes a Presidential Republic, with former Pirate King Cannonwalker winning the presidency by a landslide. *7/29/1760 - The Brethren Coast expresses its support for the Republican rebels in Bavaria fighting the Monarchy. *7/29/1760 - The Netherlands generously gifts the Brethren Coast the Caribbean island of Curaçao. In exchange, the Dutch are still allowed to do business on it and a Dutch consulate is built on it. *8/01/1760 - Russia and the Brethren Coast establish a mutual embassy/consulate deal; Russia builds an embassy in Port-au-Prince and a consulate in Santo Domingo, while the Coast builds an embassy in St. Petersburg and a consulate in Odessa. *8/01/1760 - Iberia generously gifts the Brethren Coast Cuba, Santo Domingo, Puerto Rico and Eastern Florida. This prompts the Brethren Coast to move their capital to Havana, Cuba. *8/02/1760 - Iberia and the Brethren Coast establiush a mutual embassy/consulate deal; Iberia builds an embassy in Havana and a consulate in St. Augustine, while the Coast builds an embassy in Madrid and a consulate in Barcelona. *8/02/1760 - Ramsey Harrington (AKA ObsidianVader) gives his land of Bavaria to the Brethren Coast and joins as the Governor of Puerto Rico. *8/02/1760 - The Brethren Coast signs the Treaty of Kralendijk, a treaty which lays out the conditions of a land trade between the Coast and the Netherlands. The Netherlands is given Bavaria, and the Coast is given all of the Netherlands's Caribbean possessions and Surinam. *8/13/1760 - David McMartin is appointed to be Vice President of the Brethren Coast. He will take over power if President Cannonwalker resigns or otherwise cannot perform his duties. Category:Government Category:Brethren Coast